


Even Tim needs pampering

by Elixirsbat



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Handsome Jack - Freeform, Alpha Jack, Alpha Rhys, Collars, I suck at tagging, M/M, Multi, Omega Timothy Lawrence, Omegaverse, Smut, Tim sandwich, jack likes to show off, omega tim, they love their timtam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixirsbat/pseuds/Elixirsbat
Summary: Tim hits his first heat without pheromone therapy or suppressants. Luckily his two alphas are ready to show him in love and pamper him like he deserves
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Kudos: 27





	Even Tim needs pampering

Tim really appreciated Rhys as an alpha. He always managed to be there just in time when he needed him the most. And currently, Tim really needed him. He was pressed under rhys’ desk hiding out the rest of his work day, his heat hitting extra hard considering Rhys finally convinced jack to let Tim off the pheromone pills and suppressants. For years he was made to smell like an alpha and suppress his heats just to keep up his image of being jack, But Rhys had his ways of getting through to the hard headed ceo. convincing him that Tim was more then just a dispensable body double. Jack always held him at arms length and was possessive over him but it was like there was a wall between them until rhys came into the picture. 

Tim sat under rhys’ desk whimpering and whining loudly, legs pressed against his chest and breathing heavy. “R-rhys h-how long till..” he whimpered again as he looked up at Rhys with pleading eyes. Rhys smiled soothingly down at him and gently reached down, stroking his masked cheek. “We can go home in about 10 minutes. If jack saw my echo and has any sense he’ll come home like he’s supposed too after work instead of staying up working all night.” He huffed and shook his head. Jack could be such a drag sometimes, he tended to be insensitive without really intending it that way. That was just who he was and Rhys loved yet hated him for it. 

They waited out the last 10 minutes of their work day, Rhys finally pushing himself away from the desk and pulling Tim out of his little hole. Making a note to clean where he was sitting and wash the pants Tim was wearing currently. Slick running down poor timmys shaking Legs. He wasn’t mentally all there either, his instincts too strong to get a good grip on things. Sweat on his brow and usually styled hair out of place and messy. As soon as he was on his feet he was clinging to Rhys and rubbing himself against him, calling him alpha and begging to go home. Rhys almost lost himself as Tim exposed his neck and scent gland to him. “F-fuck..Rhys get it together,” he whispered, “cmon Tim let’s get you home before we do anything Dumb ok? If jack is smart he’ll be on his way too..” he grumbled and led tim to the elevator. Pressing the button for jacks suit after using his special clearance card. The elevators only went so many floors Up or down, but the top most floor was jacks pent house. Only jacks voice or the special clearance cards could get up there. Currently only Tim and Rhys had the only existing ones- living there and all, they needed a way inside when jack wasn’t there already or in the elevator with them. 

He set Tim down on their shared bed and used his echo eye to message jack again. Rhys was a little pissed he didn’t beat them there considering jack had a private elevator up to their place AND a fast travel station in the hallway to his office 

RHY5.exe: jack you better get here soon or I swear I’m taking care of Tim all by myself the rest of the week.

HJACK69: yeah yeah kiddo I’ll be home soon just picking something up for our special omega k? Friggen chill out already jesus. And don’t touch the goods until I get here got it? Head alpha first. 

Rhys huffed and turned off his eye to focus on the whining begging omega under him. Tim had managed to take off his jacket and in the middle of lifting up his hoodie when rhys turned his eye off. his pants tight with an erection and soaked with fresh slick. The poor pants probably going to have to be power washed. Rhys smirked lovingly and reached down, running his hand up tims stomach and chest. “Want me to get you ready for when jack gets home baby? Your so cute like this~ hopefully head alpha has got you something good.” He hummed, working on pulling Tim’s clothes off of him completely. He leaned down and kissing Timothy’s neck and shoulder so close to his scent gland but never quite touching it. That earned a small growl out of Tim, craning his neck to make it stick out more and get rhys’ attention. “Rhyyys please- i-I need!” He huffed and squirmed under him, pawing at rhys’ clothes trying to get them off of him too. Rhys obliged and began undressing himself, his face a deep red as Tim watched him like rhys was his next meal. Lust in his mismatched eyes as he stared intently at rhys’ body, whimpering for his attention more. “R-Rhys please..jack won’t notice if we just- do something real quick! L-like a blow job or something.” He tried to convince rhys but rhys knew better then that. “No tim he will notice. It’s jack for Christ’s sake. He could walk in the room and practically smell the lie on us if we tried.” Tim pouted but didn’t disagree, knowing he was right. 

“We need to wait on jack Tim you know that. Head alpha first- if I did anything jacks gonna get pissed off.” Tim only seemed to get more annoyed by that but he didn’t argue, nuzzling his face in Rhys’ chest to breath in his scent until jack finally came home. Tim grabbing for him once he came in, jack smirking as he came in to see his two pretty lovers undressed and ready for him. He leaned down and pressed his nose to Tim’s scent gland, inhaling his sickeningly sweet scent. “Mmmfuck kitten you smell so good..I could eat you up~” jacks words sent a shiver down tims spine, his breathing hitching and eyes full of need. “G-god please jack..p-please I want you both so bad!” He panted out and wrapped his arms around him, gripping his clothes to get him closer. 

“Chill out kitten you still have to see your present~” he pulled out a small box out of the shopping bag first, opening it up and showing it to Tim. It was a yellow O-ring collar with some silky trim on it- The O however was a heart instead. Tim blushed deeply as jack put the collar on him, putting two fingers under it to see if it was good and smirked with satisfaction. Giving the heart shaped ring a good tug, causing Tim to gasp out. The omega biting his bottom lip hard and whimpering with need. He wanted jack to hurry it up but at the same time he loved being pampered and teased. It made him feel important to the alpha. Next jack pulled out what looked like a sweater, the only different was it smelled strongly of jack with hints of Rhys in it. Tim immediately pulled it from his hands and took a big whiff of it, melting in his spot on the bed.  
“That’s for when we’re at work~ this next thing is too kitten. Last thing I promise- then we can get to taking care of you.” He kissed tims forehead gently as he pulled out a yellow oblong box with Hyperion on the side. Course it was something branded for Hyperion. What jack pulled out however was not what Tim was expecting- his face heating up with embarrassment as jack pulled out a gold Hyperion branded vibrator. “This is for later use kitten. For now, you get the real deal~ you have us all to yourself.” 

Jack put his gifts away for another time and watched as Rhys climbed off of Tim so jack could properly undress him, tugging off tims boxers and pants easily. He licked his hips as he looked at Tim’s slick soaked thighs and hardened cock practically twitching at jacks gaze. “Someone’s excited to see me.” He smirked in a wolffish nature and leaned over Tim, licking over his bonding spot and purring with content as Tim shuddered and arched his body against him.

“J-jack please- I cant wait any longer!” He whimpered loudly, his hips instinctively trying to buck into his touch more. Jack chuckled and spread Tim’s legs open more before starting to strip out of his own clothes as quickly as he could. “Rhysie baby you go on the other side of him and lift him up so we can both get to him.” Rhys did as the head alpha instructed and gently pushed Tim into a sitting position, jack lifting him up some and setting him down in rhys’ lap. Tim gasping out loudly as jack gently slid Tim onto rhys’ hardened dick, Letting him adjust for a moment. Jack reached under and began to try and loosen Tim up more, lining himself up with Tim’s slick soaked hole and pushing himself inside at a slow pace, Tim letting out all kinds of interesting noises between them. 

Once Tim was finally bottomed out on both of them they gave him a moment to adjust before starting at a matched slow pace of thrusting. Tim’s head rolling back against Rhys and eyes closed tight as tears began to ring in his eyes and his toes curled and uncurled with each thrust from both of them. He felt unbelievably full and loved every second of it. He moaned out their names as they began to speed up, Tim buring his face in rhys’ neck breathing in his scent. “N-Ngh~! A-alphas! So good-“ he panted out, so overwhelmed he was drooling slightly and his eyes rolling back in his head. Jack was getting the full view of Tim’s expressions and loving every single one, reaching out and tugging on the collar around his neck to bring him to his broad chest. “Mmm c’mere kitten daddy wants to scent ya~” Tim leaned against jack and moved his head to the side, offering his own neck as he buried his face in jacks. Rhys leaning forward and nuzzling Tim on the other side of his neck, the omegas body jolting with pleasure as both began to lick and kiss at his scent glands. Grazing their teeth over the area just to get more pleasured noise out of Tim. A loud whine and a beg one or said noises, “p-please alphas,” he whimpered, “bite down...mark me! ” his dull nails clawing at jacks back as he pleaded. Jack thought for a moment before sighing and giving in- He couldn’t possibly say no to Tim when he’s like this. Without hesitating any further, jack and Rhys both bit down, bonding him to them. Tim’s body stiffened and started trembling hard as a loud and long moan escaped his lips. And when jack and Rhys began suckling on them, Tim swore he was seeing stars in his vision and within seconds, came onto his and jacks stomachs. He panted heavily and relaxed slightly, that was until rhys and jack sped up in pace. Both extremely close and ready to knot their newly bonded mate. When it finally happened, Tim felt like his brain short circuited from the stretch and over stimulation of them both knotting inside him, filling him up with everything they had. Collapsing against eachother in a heap of blissed out exhaustion. Tim was purring with content as he snuggled against them. All three of them getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep. Jack pulled the blankets over them all and both alphas snuggled tightly against Tim in a protective hold. Tim was already fast asleep with his face pressed against jacks chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it took so long! My motivation has been super low lately hope you enjoy my Self indulgent omega Tim Fic  
> Our best boy deserves a good dicking every once in a while


End file.
